A Very Messer Christmas
by Dantana15
Summary: The Messer's Christmas time. enjoy. it's better than it sounds (To me anyway)


**Urm okay, this is the second time I have had to write this story coz i seemed to of lost the other one on my laptop somewhere... sorry I haven't updated any stories in a long time i haven't had time and I have had writers block :(**

**Okay this is a one shot but i might turn out into a chapter story (Depends on how this goes).**

**I thought that since it is nearly christmas (12 days) I would make a christmas story to get you into the christmas spirit **

**I do not own CSI:NY or the characters but I do own all of the spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think of the story with a review at the end.**

Danny set up the christmas tree in front of the window where Lindsay had told him to put it.

"There we go." Danny said once he stepped back and looked at the tree.

"Perfect now we just need to decorate it, go get Luce for me" Lindsay asked her husband

Danny nodded his head and walked up the stairs to thier 5 year olds daughters bedroom. He knocked on the door gently and walked in. "You gonna come and help mommy and me decorated the christmas tree?" Danny asked her.

Lucy jumped off of her bed and ran into the living room. "Mommy, I've come here to help decorate the tree." Lucy said

Lindsay just laughed and stood up, her 5 month old baby bump showing slightly. "Lets decorate then" Lindsay said standing up.

Danny walked into the living room and smiled at his two girls decorating the christmas tree.

"You two need any help?" He asked them.

At the same time the both turned around and said "No" Danny smiled at them and sat down. After a while they had finished the tree apart from the top decoration.

"All done" Lucy said taking a step back to admire their work

"Not just yet, we still need to put the star on the top of the tree" Lindsay told her.

"I do it, I do it" Lucy asked eagerly, Danny walked over to her and picked her up so she can place to tree topper on top of the tree, Lindsay passed the star to her daughter. Lucy carfully placed the star on top of the tree. Danny placed her down and they all stood back and amired the work that they done.

"It looks beautifull mommy" Lucy said smiling.

"It does baby, good work" Lindsay replied

2 weeks later (Christmas Day)

"Mommy, Daddy, its CHRISTMAS" Lucy called out running into her parents bedroom. Danny and Lindsay both woke up to the sound of their daughter's excitement "I want my presents" she added

Danny and Lindsay both got up and walked to Lucy who was now in the living room waiting to open presents.

"Go choose one to open baby girl" Lindsay said, Lucy ran to the tree and looked for a present. Lucy grabbed a present. "Who's it from Luce?" Lindsay asked her

"Santa" Lucy said wripping the present open its "Its a bean bag with my name on it" Lucy said sitting on it.

"Next one mommy" Lucy said with a big grin, Lindsay got off of the sofa and walked over to the tree, she found a present with Lucy's name on it and handed it to her. Once all of the presents had been unwrapped and the christmas dinner was eatern it was nearly Lucy bedtime.

"Lucy go get your PJ's on and get into bed please, i'll be up in a bit" Danny asked Lucy. Lucy looked up from the toy that she was playing with.

"No" She replied

"Yes, now please" Danny told her

"No!" Lucy replied once again

"Lucy Messer go get your bed clothes on now" Danny told her. Lucy looked at Lindsay with sad eyes

"Go" Lindsay told her. Lucy got up and stomped her way to her room. Danny looked at Linday when Lucy had left the room and shock his head. Danny walked up the stairs and into his daughters room. Lucy was sitting in her bed waiting for her daddy to read her a story.

"Right Luce, what story do you want?" Danny asked forgetting already what happend down stairs.

"Bedtime Tails" Lucy said pulling her quilt further up her body and laying down.

"Okay" Danny replied getting the book. He opened it up on the last page that was read and begun reading it to his daughter. 5 pages into the book Lucy had fallen asleep. Danny quietly got up and walked out of her room, turning the light off and shutting the door slightly.

Danny then walked back down stairs where he saw his wife cleaning away all of the wrapping paper from todays presents. Danny snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her growing bump making Lindsay jump and stand up straight. "Stop that for a moment, there's still one more present to give" Danny told her turning her around.

"Oh, yeah, who for?" Lindsay asked

"You Montana" Danny replied pulling out a small black box from inside his jacket, he go onto one knee. "Montana I know we've already got married but I love you so much, my love grows everyday for you and I want you to have your dream wedding in front of all of your friends and family, to have your big reception party. I love so much that i want to marry you again so i can show everyone that you are mine and that we both love each other so much, so Lindsay Monrow-Messer, will you marry me, again?" Danny asked

Linday looked down at her husband tears filled her eyes, she wanted to say so many things but she couldn't get them out all she could say was "Yes" Danny stood up and took off Lindsay's old wedding ring and slid on the new engagement ring then took Lindsay face gently in his hands and pressed their lips together, to seal the deal.

"I love you so much Montana" Danny told her after a while

"I love you to baby" Lindsay replied.

**Tadar there we go a lovely story (if i do say so myself) the end of this story i was writing with a smile o my face. **

**Now is it just me or do you think there needs to be a Danny and Lindsay show? I do.**

**Tell me what you think of this story by posting a review.**

**And if i don't update anything before christmas and New Years, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. **

**Just realized that it's not that long so there will probably be more chapter to come.**


End file.
